Things People Say
by Gayani
Summary: Debra's in trouble and Dexter comes to her defense. One Shot. Slightly Debster. Rated M for explicit language.


A/N: Just a little character exploration. Hope you enjoy!

Deb ran her fingers through her hair, worried it might be mussed. No mirror nearby to make sure she looked alright. She wiped her fingers over her mouth again. She really needed to fucking drink something, the taste in her mouth just wasn't going away.

"That was pretty good Morgan." She kept her back turned as Jackson zipped up his pants. He came and stood behind her, kissed her cheek. "Especially for your first time." Deb's stomach lurched, the pizza and beer threatening to reappear.

Jackson turned her around; in the dim light filtering through the bushes he looked wolfish as he stared down at her. To 15 year old Debra this had seemed like a really good idea. Jackson was one of the hottest guys at school. Star of the basketball team and 17 years old, every Freshman girl wanted him. And it had taken her most of the school year to get him to notice her.

So last week she took a desperate step. She sauntered up to him at the library, leaned into his ear and said something filthy. Something about her mouth on him. Something that would make him pay attention to her. And it had worked. He had gotten her invited to tonight's party. The type of party only the popular kids went to. Deb had been pretty fucking proud. Until she realized that it would be time to pay up. Time to make good on her promises.

She thought she could handle it. She was practically a woman. Her mother had been gone nearly a year. Her father didn't give a damn about her. Dexter was the only person in the world who seemed to care. So basically, she was on her own. And if she could take care of herself, then she could handle really being a woman and doing that with a man. She thought.

Now though, as he stared down at her, she realized how wrong she had been. Why had she done this, with a boy she barely knew, in a dark patch of dirt, hiding behind some bushes? She could hear the music pounding, the sound of a couple dozen voices mere yards away. Her cheeks burned with shame.

Jackson leaned in closer. "Next time we can go all the way." He leered at her then leaned in to kiss her. Deb pushed back hard, sending the jerk onto his ass. "I think I'll pass." She sneered before she ducked back out into the open.

But Jackson was the type of boy used to getting his way. "What the fuck Morgan?!" Jackson latched onto her arm and spun her back around. "You're the fucking slut that went down on me and now you're giving ME the brush off?!"

"Fuck you!" Deb pushed back against him, but she was smaller and all Jackson had to do was dig his fingers in deeper to hold onto her. Unfortunately for Jackson, Deb was a fighter. "Get the fuck off of me!" Deb swiftly connected her knee to his groin, leaving Jackson in a sniveling, groaning lump as she turned her back and headed back to the party.

Deb sniffled as she walked, uncertain what to do. He would come back eventually and would probably tell everyone everything. Everyone would know what she did. Her head down, she didn't see the person in front of her, running smack dab into his chest.

Deb jumped back; worried she had run into one of Jackson's cronies, someone who would know why they disappeared from the party. Instead she looked up to find Dexter, eyebrows knitted, staring down at her in concern. "Dex?" Deb's voice waivered.

"Are you ok?"

"What are you doing here?"

Dexter sighed. "I heard you got invited to this party and I knew you were lying when you told Dad you were going to Angela's tonight. I figured you'd be here alone and that it wasn't a good idea. And before you get mad, I'm not going to drag you home or anything."

To Dexter's confusion, Deb's face crumpled. She launched herself into her brother's arms. Dex grabbed onto her and held tight as she sobbed against his shoulder. "Deb? What happened?"

Deb shook her head, her face still buried in the crook of his neck. She mumbled something incoherently. "What?" Dexter asked her, worried that he had come too late to look after her.

Deb pulled back, held onto him as she said "I'm so glad you're here."

Dex smiled and hugged her tight. "Me too."

"Take me home, Dex."

Dexter let go of her as they walked back towards the house. "Are you going to tell me what happened?"

Deb shook her head. "I left my purse in the house."

"Ok, I'll wait here." Dex stood at the edge of the crowd that filled the backyard and watched as Deb entered the house. As he stood looking out over his classmates, he couldn't help but notice one of the Juniors making his way back to the crowd, from the same direction he and Deb had just come from. There was a noticeable limp and Dexter wondered again what had happened.

Deb was just reemerging from the house as a crowd gathered around the kid. "Well look who the fuck it is!" Jackson yelled across the yard towards Deb. Dex stood up a bit straighter and started making his way to his sister's side.

"I gotta warn all you guys. Debra Morgan is a crazy slut! Bitch was desperate to get a taste of me, but then she goes batshit."

Deb froze at the back door, cheeks burning bright red as the fifty or so faces of her classmates turned in her direction. She couldn't decide if she was going to cry, throw up or run. Deb was too engrossed in her embarrassment to notice her brother moving dangerously towards the boy causing all the problems.

"What's the matter Morgan? Don't know what to do with your mouth unless there's a cock in it?" Jackson's voice carried across the yard lewdly. The crowd cheered and laughed, reveling in the destruction being caused. The hush fell quickly as Dexter took two strides towards Jackson and decked him. Blindsided by the punch, Jackson sat back in the grass and gingerly touched his bloody nose.

He looked up to find Dexter looming threateningly over him. His fists clenched as he stared down. "One more word about my sister and I will kill you myself." Dexter's voice was deep and booming and the crowd stayed silent as they wondered what would happen next. The look on Dexter's face was enough to keep back any of Jackson's friends. The shock from those gathered was palpable. Who knew that geeky Dexter Morgan was capable of throwing down?

Deb finally figured out how to move, walking up behind Dexter and gently placing a hand on his arm. "Let's just go Dex" she said quietly, avoiding the stares of those around her.

Dexter turned and looked at her and Deb was startled by the dark, angry stare she found. But just as soon the calm slipped back into place and Dex looked just like Dex. He nodded at her and they turned and began walking away.

Jackson just couldn't help himself though. Despite his genuine fear at having Dexter threaten him, he felt the need for one last pot shot. "You should hurry your sister home Dexter. Bet she's just dying for a good fuck from you."

The crowd howled in response, but Deb had had enough. She turned and lurched back towards Jackson, who was still seated on the ground. For a moment, his eyes widened and he gasped at the feral look in Deb's eyes. But just as suddenly Dexter had a hold on Deb, "He's not worth it!" Deb stopped and glanced around angrily at the crowd who cowered and lowered their eyes.

It took her a moment to register Dexter's hands still on her. "Don't fucking touch me" she hissed, loud enough for people to hear her. Dexter dropped his hands instantly. One final look around the group and Deb turned on her heel and walked out of the yard with her head high. Dexter glanced around once more as well and noticed the usual peculiar stares that he always got. He tucked his hands in his pockets and followed Deb out with his head bowed.

As they cleared the backyard and made it to the sidewalk, Dex called out to her. But Deb didn't turn back and he allowed her a two foot distance all the way home. When they finally got to the house, it was dark and quiet. Harry was already asleep as Deb quietly opened the front door and slipped inside with Dexter in tow.

She began to quietly climb the stairs when Dex called out again. "Deb? Are you okay?" She stopped, one foot hovering above the first step. With hesitation she placed her foot back on the ground and slowly turned to face Dexter. She couldn't quite meet his eyes.

"I will be."

"It doesn't matter what they say." Dexter offered.

Deb sighed. "It does to me." Deb's hand drummed against the banister as her gaze floated past Dexter.

Dexter didn't know what else to say "I'm sorry, Deb."

She finally lifted her gaze to him. "You shouldn't be apologizing. I'm the one who's sorry. I shouldn't have gone to that party. And I shouldn't have been so mean to you. Especially after you came to look after me."

Dexter shrugged. "You were just upset."

"You really don't care what people say about us? That's not the first time…"

Dexter shook his head. "People are idiots."

A smile slowly appeared on Deb's face and then she laughed softly. "They're assholes. Especially Jackson."

Dexter nodded. "You want me to take care of him and I will" Dexter said seriously.

Deb laughed in return, missing the implication of Dexter's threat. She stepped towards him and wrapped her arms around him. "I love you Dex."

"Me too." He replied softly.

They stayed together for a few moments, long enough for Debra to wonder if people didn't have it so wrong after all. The thought made her uncomfortable and she pulled back quickly. She cleared her throat awkwardly. "I'm going to bed." As she began climbing the stairs she decided the electric toothbrush was probably in order first.

Dexter watched her go upstairs and followed behind. Maybe tomorrow he owed his friend Jackson a little visit. Make sure the little punk didn't go running his mouth anymore.


End file.
